


Mid-Year Drabbles for Fic Promptly, 2014

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, Painting, Staged Crime Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content notes: none.  Fiona(/Michael).</p><p>Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/241361.html?thread=9554897#cmt9554897  It has been cleaned up from the original fill.</p></blockquote>





	1. Burn Notice, Fiona Glenanne, Apparently I'm a "fire hazard".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: none. Fiona(/Michael).
> 
> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/241361.html?thread=9554897#cmt9554897 It has been cleaned up from the original fill.

Fiona opened up her Interpol file in front of Michael.

"Oh, look, Michael, you never told me what was in my Interpol file. They gave me an orange notice back in the 90s. And they wrote down a list of all the explosions I caused in 1999 and 2000. They explained how I made all my explosives. And on the bottom of each page there's "Public Safety Alert" in big orange letters. I guess apparently I'm a 'fire hazard' according to Interpol. What do you think?"

Michael tried to smile, but he was too mortified of Fiona's discovery.


	2. Burn Notice, Fiona Glenanne, Apparently I'm a "fire hazard".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: oral sex (fellatio), dubious-looking situation, bondage. Fiona/Michael.
> 
> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115867.html?thread=5523611#cmt5523611

Fiona opened up her Interpol file in front of Michael.

"Oh, look, Michael, you never told me what was in my Interpol file. They gave me an orange notice back in the 90s. And they wrote down a list of all the explosions I caused in 1999 and 2000. They explained how I made all my explosives. And on the bottom of each page there's "Public Safety Alert" in big orange letters. I guess apparently I'm a 'fire hazard' according to Interpol. What do you think?"

Michael tried to smile, but he was too mortified of Fiona's discovery.


	3. Any, any, "I prefer my history dead. Dead history is writ in ink, the living sort in blood." (A Feast for Crows, p 166)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: magical realism, creative uses for blood(, pretending that the blood is ink). Carla, Fiona.
> 
> Fill here: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5043459#cmt5043459

The last thing Carla felt before she died was a brush. Of course she felt the bullet going through her body first. But after she was shot, she felt bristles circling inside her bullet wound, as if the bristles were picking up her blood. As she was dying, she wondered where the bristle feeling was coming from. 

Years later, Fiona painted a painting, blood red streaks adorning a canvas. She circled her brush around a dull, dark red spot on her pallet. The spot never ran out of paint.


End file.
